Ice and Light
by SugarRequired
Summary: {Formally known as Tej'lie Frost Mage. Rewritten.} A mage has found herself stuck within the walls she had built around her. Until an usual meeting brings a priest to her doorstep. {World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard.}
1. Chapter 1

Dalaran was bustling with activity with all the people that had been in such a rush to get here, now many of them were desperate to make ends meet. The streets were loud, garbage filled and smelt faintly of poop. With all the pets and mounts that were running through the streets it was amazing the place wasn't up to the neck in fetuses. Tej'lie wrinkled her nose at the thought of such things touching her, her stomach turned in distaste, she had never seen any piles out for long. The troll stepped out into the street finding a couple of peons walking behind a cart each with a shovel in hand. Despite their unsavory job the kaldorei and orc were cheerful. That always amazed her, when fractions that had been taught to hate were able to set their differences aside and work together.

She had convinced herself long ago she didn't have such a warm heart. Though, she didn't have an overwhelming hate for the Alliance. She just carried no love for them either, she kept herself indifferent. At times it was a full time job, especially with her shop she was forced her to deal with every one of all shapes, colors and fractions. She frowned, correcting herself, she used to deal when the franchise was booming. Now, she rarely made enough to pay for food.

The reason why she had left her home and was currently in Dalaran, Tej'lie finished her delivery of goods to the local tailor and given the promised payment. She dropped the coins in her pouch on her way out. Glad they were too busy to bend her ears with all the endless stories they seem to have. She wandered to a few shops and nearly getting run over by a warlock's fiery steed and a huge kodo, she pegged it time to leave. She opened a side pocket on her travel bag and freed a smaller stone from it. She performed a ritual and she simply vanished.

Shattrah was more appeasing to her senses, the city that had offered hope after the planet had been torn apart during the war with the Burning Legion. She had fallen in love with the circular city the moment she rode into it, there was such a presence here she didn't fully understand. It was warm and welcoming, like a mother's embrace, she couldn't find a reason to leave. Always coming back filled with the same feelings all those years ago when she first stepped foot into place. No other place in all her travels had given her such a sense of belonging. This had spurred her to begin selling her uniquely designed traveling bags at the auction house. This proved to be a very profitable business, enough for her to pay for a small property in the Lower City near the bank.

In the two story building she used the lower half as her shop and the upper half for her living quarters. People use to come from all over just to browse her little shop and buy her designs. Since, the rush to other regions with stronger and bigger bags flooding the market, her designs were not sought after. Even after she lowered the prices to compensate, she was losing more money than was coming in.

Again she was forced to tend to her duty and killed enemies of the Horde and running errands for others too busy to tend to it themselves. To her it was worth all the fuss, this was her place and owned it outright. It was only a matter of time before her next venture will add to the sweetness she had to offer. Enchantments. They were not cheap for anyone and once she was practiced fully in the arts she would have that to offer as well as the garments she crafted.

The troll unlocked the door with a skeleton key and whispered a chant before she shoved it open. The familiar smell of fabric drafted over her, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She felt her body instantly relax, she leaned against the door to release the breath. "Home," she whispered and with a flick of her wrist several candles were lit warming the shop with their glow. Another caused the wood in the hearth to burst into a crackling fire bringing warmth to the chill in the shop.

She was flanked by racks of robes and other clothing, in the windows were a display of traveling bags and other specialized pouches with all sorts of flamboyant patterns. A cushioned chair sat near the hearth, which she hadn't put in until the counter had been shortened. The chair had been visually displeasing if it hadn't been so amazingly comfortable she would not have taken it. She refurbished a cloak to correct the visual problem. Behind what was left of the counter sat her workbench, patterns, threads, needles and shears stuffed here and there. Bolts of fabric poked from the shelves and under the workspace. Against the back wall, a large foot-treadle floor loom was perched. Her pride and joy.

Tej'lie sat her traveling pack on the counter and touched the sturdy frame with affection. She had the loom specially designed for her long legs. Before she was balled up on the floor to weave her fabric. This one she was able to sit comfortably for hours. With another exhale she turned away from the structure and took inventory of the space. The log rack was empty, the delivery of wood brought the day before still needed to be split and stacked. The kettle hissed as it heated with no water, she picked up the iron hook and pulled the swinging arm away from the fire. She didn't need the empty pot burning, she had lost many kettles that way.

Tej'lie put off all the things she should have been doing and sat at the loom, she touched the soft yet strangely durable frostweave. The pattern was simple, deep rich tones that would enhance her own pale blue flesh tone. She wanted to start cutting and sewing soon, she just needed to finish making the bolt first. She toyed with the idea of just heading off to bed and starting fresh in the morning. Putting the need to sleep aside for a little while, at least, she set to weaving.


	2. Chapter 2

A tapping on the door stalled her rhythm, she glanced at the panel with a frown. "Closed, come back in da morning," she called and sent the shuttle through the shed once more before the knock came again, this time a little more insistent. Grumbling, she untangled herself from her work and stalked to the door. She warmed up a frost spell -just in case.

She was flabbergasted to see a deep violet draenei standing at her threshold, holding the back of his robe in the most peculiar way. The broad shouldered male gave her a slight bow than straightened quickly. His cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "Forgive my invasion, mage," his tone of voice was deep velvet smooth. "I have found myself in dire need of a tailor."

Tej'lie blinked at the priest confused by his urgency, she pressed her palm against the wall passing the unused energy from the spell ebb into the barriers heading straight to the protection seals scribed on the walls and ceiling. The runes brightened for a few moments before they faded into the colors the surroundings. "Change and come back in da mornin," she responded and swung the door close.

A polished hoof stopped the door, the hem of his robe lifted enough to see the golden wrap around his ankle was stained with blue, black and red splatters. The same droplets covered the hem of his blue and white robe added was splatters and smears of plant residue. "I have no other clothing," he stated shamefully. "Please, I will be forever in your dept. I am to meet Velen himself tomorrow," his luminescent blue eyes brightened at the mention of the great prophet's name. "I had to travel quickly and very light."

The troll didn't feel like mending robes this late. Most priests had a few robes on hand, they were the first to be vomited or bled on. She noted he didn't even carry a travel pack, instead a stringed instrument was there. Around his waist was the typical belt of pouches that most travelers wore. She wrestled with her mistrust, exhaustion and emotions.

"I bent over to aid a child, who had tripped and skinned her knee. My pants and robe both tore," he cleared his throat. "Thus exposing my backside."

Tej'lie's jaw dropped for a moment, she stepped away from the door and allowed the draenei into the shop. She couldn't have the priestly butt exposed when he was to meet such an important person in his culture. She pointed to the changing room with a curtain with a detailed picture of a golden bloom embroidered on it.

"May the Light bless you," he said most humbly yet cheerfully as he shut the door behind him. He freed the lute from his back and leaned it against the counter and pulled off his worn gloves dropping them on the surface.

She lit a few candles that were staged on a narrow ledge before stepping out of the confined space. "Undress, I get ya somet'ing ta wear." The draenei wiggled behind the panel not bothering to shut the curtain. She turned away when he started pulling free his belt. She busied herself by rummaging through a few large chests she had stuffed under the counter. Nothing she found would fit his larger frame, she drummed her fingers on the top of the last trunk. Her eyes were drawn to the row of drawers built into the wall flanking the door. She moved to them and started digging in them. She freed a black and silver robe she had been hunting for, she turned and shoved the drawer shut with her heel. Her eyes land on the well-toned back, she swallowed as she watched the priest's muscles ripple under the taunt flesh. Tan hair hung to the middle of his back held in place by a gold clip. She licked her lips, a small voice in her mind screamed to stop staring. Yet, she couldn't physically remove her gaze from him. Tej'lie's heart was racing by the time she finally was able to listen, she even stepped to the side to allow the panel to block her view. She would sneak a peek again if given the chance. She put the garment on the top of the divider and took his white and blue robe and matching pants to her workbench.

The seams were made by a hurried hand and set up to fail, she found several spots where the stitching were coming undone. If she were a terrible person, she would only repair the hole and leave him for future wardrobe malfunctions. Alas, she was an honest worker and took pride in what she did, she wasn't going to give a priest-no matter what his race- an inadequate repair. Doing it right would more than likely take most of the night.

"Is it repairable?" He asked, stepping from behind the panel tying the sash around his waist, pulling his long hair free from the garment.

The hem reached slightly below his knees showing off the oddly bent in his legs perfectly. She was used to seeing it on the furry tauren, his very arousing sort of different. She wanted to touch and feel the muscles flexing under her fingertips. The dark fabric complemented skin tone, it almost clashed with the golden bands on the short tendrils...things that graced his strong jaw. At first she was unnerved by those odd appendages, tonight they added to the overall exotic appearance. She shook her head to dislodge the random thoughts. "Weh, it will take a while," she waved a hand toward the fireplace. "Tea can be made, if ya like."

"Thank you," he took the four steps to the other side of the shop while Tej'lie started working on her plan of attack for the repair. He lifted the top of the kettle and frowned. "Where is the water?" The troll shut her eyes, her procrastination had kicked her in the butt. She started to rise to fetch it, his large hand gestured for her to stay put. "Just tell me where you keep it."

She blinked at him in surprise, she had not meet a male who would do such a thing for himself. "Da barrel is on da side of da house," she pointed to the wall. He gave a nod and carried the kettle outside to fill it. She convinced herself it was a fluke and gathered the items she needed and settled on her stool for the long repair ahead of her. She glanced up when he entered again, she gave him a small smile as he headed to the fireplace. He balanced the pot on the hook and stirred the fire before adding a piece to the blaze. "Ya seem ta know ya way around da fire."

He hummed which caused goose bumps to erupt over her entire body. "Sterilizing and heating comes with the territory." Once finished tending to the hearth he slipped into the chair, shifting several times to give his tail enough room without pinching.

Tej'lie fought for control of her rash hormones as she continued to stitch the garment, fighting mentally for something intelligence to say. "F'sure," she cleared her throat and drew on the fact most people loved to talk about themselves. Her thinking, if he was talking she didn't have time to have wandering thoughts invade her mind. "So what made ya want ta become a priest?"

"I need to help people. After the crash there was such a huge need for healers, I could not see myself doing anything else. There is so much hate and pain that rests upon this whole world, there is a universal need for more love and compassion between all people." He paused, leaning forward to use the poker to shift the wood in the hearth, he hung the poker on the stand before leaning back.

She grunted in agreement, she had witnessed healers give comfort and compassion, she had the unfortunate need for such a person in the tribe many times in her young life. Tej'lie shivered in disgust at the thought and focused once again on her work. There was only one male she felt she could fully trust. The only one that had helped her though those tough times. Her cousin was off on some adventure or another, she hadn't heard from in a while.

"You disagree?"

Tej'lie shook her head and their gazes met for a heart stopping moment. How the priest held himself was much like her cousin, the draenei had that same gentle nature that shown through in Joft. "Nah, I d'inkin' dere should be more like ya 'round in fact," She glanced away afraid she would spoil him with all the naughty thoughts brewing inside her skull. He seemed so pure in spirit and she completely dirty. "I admire ya diligence as does all dose ya help, I wager."

"Glesig," he said with a warm smile on his lips.

Tej'lie's heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped flopped at the sight of his grin. It took a bit before her brain caught up with her. "Huh?"

"My name it is Glesig," he clarified.

"Oh," she said shifting on the stool, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid. All good men were taken, that was a simple hard truth she faced every time she had these rash emotions. "Tej'lie."

"It is nice to formally meet you."

She gave him a lopsided smile, when he turned to tend to the whistling kettle she put a hand over her face. She rehearsed all the reasons why she should not be thinking like that. It was easy to come up with logical reasons, her heart was harder to convince. It would take time, but she would do it as she had done in the past.

Glesig reached up and pulled two mugs from the mantel and added tea leaves before pouring the hot water in them. "What of you? What brought you to choose such a class?"

The troll's mind stilled at the loaded question. It was an accident that brought her down the path of the mage, she was defending herself from _that_ troll and she frosted his feet to the floor. It made for a quick and easy escape, she had ran away from the village. Luckily, Joft was returning from a hunt. She had been able to conceal herself and he took a beating meant for her. A shaky hand wiped over her brow, that night still brought her nightmares and it wasn't a tale she wanted Glesign -or anyone- to know. "Can't control da power of da shaman but da water element called ta me, dough, could freeze water wifout training."

"I have heard of such talents as if the elements or magic's choosing the caster instead of the other way around."

She nodded at this, for her it was how it had been. He filtered out the leaves before bringing a mug to her and sat it on the surface of her workbench. His hand rested upon her shoulder for a moment before picking up the lute and returning to the chair. Practiced fingers strummed the strings in a peaceful melody. His features thoughtful and relaxed. The mood wasn't strained, which the mage found almost difficult to swallow. She had always been so tense around any male that tried to near her. Her need to keep her mind out of mischief overruled the calming ambience he was creating. "Why dis prophet coming ta Shattrah? I dought he was da draenei city."

Not that she had ever met Vol'jin, she had gained audience with the Thrall only once. She had barely started her work for the Horde when she had entered that circular room, she had never felt so small and insignificant. Thrall had such a kindness and way about his manner of speaking that she was put to ease on some levels. He had spoken kindly and gave her work to accomplish. For many months after that meeting she had fancied herself in love with the orc, she had talked herself out of such foolishness. Not worthy with such a past as she bore.

"He is there," he answered the music not stalling. "I have met him once, but his busy schedule doesn't allow for random meetings of lowly priests like myself." Glesig titled his head up in thought. "He is taking a tour of Shattrah in the morning and giving a speech before being whisked away again."

"Weh, f'sure," she whispered, threading her needle with practiced ease. She didn't think she would go out of her way to see or hear any of the leaders of the Horde. Not after the embarrassment of her youthful fancy. Not that anyone knew about her secret crush, she knew and that was bad enough. "It be uplifting, f'sure."

"You should come with me," he stated his fingers stilled. Her gaze snapped to his face, pulse quickened while the rest of her was frozen. "To listen to the prophets words. All can benefit from his wisdom."

"Nah," she said, she didn't need more empty promises in her life. She resumed her work, mentally trying to calm her heartbeat. "I stick ta da hard trufs in life."

"Which are?" He started creating that sweet melody again.

"Everyone and everyting take advantage, if a body not careful," she answered, he hit a sour note in the music at the tone of bitterness in her voice.

He rested his palm over the strings, he stared at the floor. He took a breath before speaking. "I'll tell you a secret."

Tej'lie shrugged her shoulders in the attempt to be indifferent. She was highly curious of what sort of secrets one so pure could hold.

"When I woke up after the crash, I hated anyone beyond my own people, I had such a hard time with my faith in the Light. How could something like that happen to the believers? I struggled so hard while trying to help my people survive. A priest at the crash site seemed to understand without even me speaking a word about my hateful thoughts. His words stunned me and set me to really thinking. He said: 'Life is hard, my friend, because it is the greatest teacher. It is only through the heat of adversity that we are forged into the jewel we were meant to be.'" Glesig put his lute aside and moved toward the troll. "We are being prepared for what is to come. The future is not for the faint of heart," his strong hand rested on her arm, her scarlet eyes rose to meet his. "If the heart is faint than there is no hope." He squeezed her forearm in a comforting way, he leaned forward enough that they were eye to eye. "Sometimes life doesn't slow down to give time for meditations to find the lessons that it was intended."

His handsome features showed only concern and a deep caring that made her want so desperately to trust.

"Everyone needs that hand, that strength to help spur us forward once again. That priest was mine. I am strong, Tej'lie, lay your burdens upon me. Let me help shoulder your burdens."

Tej'lie looked away not wishing allow her walls to fall. It hurt to let people in, they always disappointed. Years of worth of distrust had built a cold dark place for her heart. A place she was content to keep it most days, until people like this draenei stomp into her life. They usually march out just as quick, she squeezed her eyes not wanting to go down that path again to share and be abandoned. Her eyes met his once more all her fortifications shattered and the fight was lost before it even began. "I can't do dat ta ya, Glesig," she said in her last attempt to keep all those things buried inside.

"I do it happily, Tej'lie."

Tej'lie shook her head, she couldn't tell him the darkness inside her. Good didn't happen to her, not without a lot of hard work and endless fighting. It couldn't be that easy. There had to be a catch.

"Tell me," he prompted shifting closer to her ready to give comfort and strength to a struggling soul. "My accident wasn't a random event, I was meant to aid you. You are being watched after and cared for."

She lowered her head slightly, she took a deep breath everything spilt out of her in a rush that it made her a little dizzy. The endless abuse at the hand of her father and how her cousin, Joft, protected her and aided her in running away from the tribe. "Ya must t'ink me bad voodoo."

"No," he whispered his thumb brushed a tear from her cheek. "You are incredible strong to have endured all that by yourself. I am glad you had such a strong advocate back then. I hope I can meet him."

"Nah, I t'ink ya da one wif da strength ta get me ta talk 'bout it. Only Joft knows da truf."

"No one will hear it from my lips, I swear," he sealed the vow with a kiss on her knuckles.

Tej'lie believed him. Her body felt drained like she had been shooting frost bolts for a month nonstop, her soul felt a little lighter. "Tank you," she finally whispered, his hand slipped up and down her back, her eyes closed relishing the simple pleasure of being held tenderly. She shook herself and cleared her throat. "I better get a sewin' if ya ta look presentable in da mornin."

A slight touch to her cheek stilled her once more, she peered in his eyes. "You are always welcomed at my fire, Tej'lie. Always."

It took a long time for her to wrap her head around those words and the unspoken promises held within. Beautiful and easily promised in the confined of a private shop. The rougher part of her heart instantly denied he would live up to that promise. She knew herself and she would welcome him. "Da same for ya, Glesig."


	3. Chapter 3

Tej'lie had slept better than she had in years, she felt light and cheerful, she hummed while she readied for the day. She opened her shop and sat on the chair enjoying a cup of tea thinking of the twist of fate that had brought Glesig to her door. She didn't take long for those reflections to be interrupted by a customer. A bolt of fabric was ordered and was a rush job, she had to replace everything on her loom to accommodate the need. The door chimed, Tej'lie twisted enough to see over the counter from her place replacing some of the warp threads. Her heart hammered when Glesig entered. She hadn't expected him ever again, his smile sent warm fuzzy feelings through her. "Glesig, I t'ought ya be listening ta da holy words?"

His shoulders slumped. "He cancelled," he said flopping on the chair with a sigh of defeat. He pushed himself up and freed the poker and jabbed at the coals. The room was sufficiently warm, the place still smelt of breakfast and recently brewed tea.

"Sorry at hear dat," she said finishing up with the threads and untangled herself from the loom without knocking things down. "Do ya need ta talk?" The words had just flowed from her without thinking. It seemed the proper thing to say, he had listened to her while she bore her heart out and even held her without thought when she was done.

"I am just disappointed is all and I feel bad for making you stay awake so late now."

"Don't be, glad ya come." It had been a battle at first after he left, she had regretted telling him. She had wanted to take it all back to restore the innocence of their meeting. By the time she had fallen asleep she had to accept the events and again convinced herself that he would never grace her shop again. He shyly poked at the fire, his cheeks showing off the true emotion she had inflicted him with. She bit her lower lip hope springing inside her dusty heart, she leaned on the counter studying him. His posture was a little different and it didn't have anything to do with his disappointment.

"Your log rack is empty," he pointed out.

"Weh, about ta go do some choppin. I's had ta finish the loom for a customer." Glesig rose and headed for the door, she hurried after him. "Priest, cannot have ya doin' manual labor!" That just seemed wrong even more when she spoke it. He flashed her a smile that fired up her desires.

"What are you going to do to stop me, mage?" He taunted before shutting the door.

Tej'lie stood stupidly for several moments as her mind wrapped around his words. He was teasing her? Not possible. He knew what she was. He knew the darkness that she preserved the world from. With a shake of her head resolved she had imagined it, she snorted and hurried after the draenei. When she had rounded the corner, he had the axe in hand. The robe she had mended carefully folded and on a nearby rock, only wearing his pants and lower leg wraps. He sat the first piece on the chopping block, he glanced to her. "Besides," he said as he straightened. "I have some frustrations to work out."

"I guess I have ta feed ya den," she stated tossing her hands in the air with mock anger. "I bet das why ya doin' dis?"

Glesig gave her another heart stopping grin before swinging the axe, the piece of wood fell to the ground in two pieces. She watched him work awhile before returning to her shop, she put her hands on her cheeks. "What's gotten inta me?"

The wood was chopped and piled next to her house by the time the food was ready to serve. Once he finished and settling his robe back in place, Glesig was escorted to a place she had never taken a male, other than Joft, before. The upstairs was just as confining as the shop below, her personal quarters had a small kitchen complete with a wood burning stove. A table and chairs had been cleared off and set for the meal.

On the other side behind a wall of a curtain of beads was her bed draped with a coverlet of a basic pattern and rich coloring associated with the troll race. A large voodoo mask hung on the side of the wooden wardrobe. Shelves lined all the walls covered with decorative shrunken heads and small animal skulls. Books on tailoring and enchanting littered the place and spilt into the dining slash kitchen area. In the corner to the left were three different sized drums sat on a thick rug. A tiki target with a half burnt mask leaned the wall near the door. "What is the story with that?" The draenei asked pointed to the target, pouring some water for both.

"My first dealing wif fire," she answered setting the cast iron pan on a trivet the middle of the table. "Da trainer been smart enough ta have a tiki target." She had a lot of anger issues back then, she used the element of fire to deal with a lot of pain when she was training. It was the water that soothed her soul and gave her true peace.

The two sat down and dished out their food, there was no awkwardness. Like they had shared meals for years, they chatted easily and openly laughed at stories. It felt good to have a companion to share things with. Both had missed that with their own choices in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Glesig became a regular visitor, he would come by and do some chore or errand for her in turn she would feed him. He lingered after the meal and helped her clean up, even in silence she enjoyed his companionship. She couldn't make out his reasons for wanting to keep returning, surely he had friends and associates among his own people. "You like music," he said pointing to the drums.

"Weh," she said as putting the last clean dish away.

Glesig drained the sink and wiped his hands on a towel. "Do you want to learn to play the lute?"

"I can't do dat," she said hanging up the drying cloth on the rack on the wall.

"Have you tried?"

"No, but." He took her hand shocking her into silence. He led her downstairs, he picked up his lute from the counter and put it against her. She wrapped her free arm around it unsure how to get out of this strange situation. She was tenderly pushed into the chair and he helped her set the instrument right and showed her where to put her fingers on the neck as he explained each cord. Her thick fingers were more of a hindrance and she only made sour notes. They were in fits of laughter by the time the short lesson was concluded. "Troll's not made for lutes," she declared. "Dems made for da drum."

"Drums," he shook his head. "That is just random pounding and noise."

Her eyes narrowed at the challenge and she rose to her feet. "Is not," she stated. "I's show you." They returned upstairs and she sat behind the taller drum and tapped out a body moving rhythm which he started to sway to. She whooped and cheered when Glesig broke out in a dance, it wasn't anything practiced just a lot of clapping and crazy body movement. It didn't matter to her, he was enjoying himself and she had a feeling he didn't do this often. At the end of the song, he was laughing flushed from some embarrassment and the exercise. "I stand corrected."

She waved him over and he sat close to her, she gave him one of the smaller drums in the collection. "Da drum sounds out da heartbeat of da drummer. It shows ya da real music of da heart. It can be shared, complemented by odder drums and played by itself." She took his hands and moved them over the stretched skin. "Dis isn't just a drum. It is a peek in ta your soul, Glesig. Dis brings out da beauty dat we's all hide in here." She tapped her chest, then put her hand on his feeling his heartbeat. "Take dat," she tapped her hand on his chest. "And put it dere." A finger tapped the drum.

"I don't know how to do that."

She showed how to create different sounds and let him go with beating out his own song. At first he just practiced the patterns she had shown him, she sat at the table and started working with her enchanting. Soon enough he was tapping out a pleasant beat and she whooped giving him her full attention. A huge grin on his face as he lost himself into the beat, she wasn't in her seat long. She let the music take possession of her body she loved the way he was playing. The drum fell silent and she turned to him, they remained grinning at each other for a good while. "Dat's the beat of life, right dere."

"That was fun," he said putting the drum back in place he stepped close to her. "Thank you for sharing that part of your culture. Of yourself with me."

Tej'lie glanced away. "Weh, I knew ya could do it." His finger touched her jaw, her gaze lifted to his. "You be a natural."

"I think it is the teacher."

Tej'lie's cheeks heated, she stumbled over words unable to respond to that. His finger caressed her cheek one last time. "I should go, I have a few patients to check up on."

"F'sure," she whispered and walked him to the shop door, she locked it behind him and scolded herself all the way back upstairs. She can't be doing this. He has to stop coming over, this was getting too cozy. She wanted his touch, found herself yearning for it. "It's gotta stop. I's just tell him next time he needs to stop coming. We's different fractions!"

The next night she worked up her courage during a delightful meal Glesig had surprised her with. "I was thinking," he said while they did the dishes. "I would like to learn how to sew."

Tej'lie's planned speech shattered to the floor. She couldn't turn away teaching him her craft. "Weh," she said. "I can show ya."

She gave him lessons and worked on her loom while he practiced his stitching beside the fire. Tej'lie had plenty of extra cloth in the cellar, linen mostly dyed in all sorts of vivid colors. Glesig crafted blankets for the orphanage, which she started helping him with after the cloth had been finished for her customer. Soon the pair had a great pile ready to deliver, she found some clothing that would fit the young ones and added them to the pile. Glesig lifted a small shirt. "What?" She demanded, his head cocked to one side. "It don't fit." She continued to search through her storage finding some robes that would fit him, she tossed him three she found.

"What is this, troll?"

"I's don't fit in dems either," she said sternly fighting with a chest lid hinge that wouldn't close right.

"Let me," he said directly behind her. Tej'lie grabbed a shelf for leverage and started kicking the stupid thing. An arm wrapped around her waist and was pulled against him. "Kicking it won't help matters, Tej." She turned around, he didn't back away, his hand slipped over her cheek. He kissed her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss, her mind still and her heart hammering. She pulled away, Gelsig wouldn't allow her to escape his embrace. "Not too fast," she whispered.

"No," he promised. "Your speed. I couldn't resist."

The Lower City Orphanage was over crowded with all the children that needed to be clothed and fed. Many were sharing beds and toys, all of this broke Tej'lie's heart, she had a lot of hand-me-downs when she grew up but they were hers and hers alone. The blankets were accepted with a tearful thanks and hugs. "It looks like Glesig found another kind soul," the matron commented as she handed out blankets to the children and instructed them to put them on their beds.

"He comes often den?" Tej'lie asked when the priest was led away to tend to tend to a sick child.

"Nearly every day, he has been such a blessing. Reading to the children and just spending time with them, most of them don't get that individual attention. We try, but it is hard with our staff so shorthanded all the time."

Tej'lie's heart warmed, he was practicing what he preached. To make the world better, one had to be proactive about it and do a part to make the lives of people better. She had been lacking to reaching beyond herself to see those who are also suffering. She made a vow to start being so caught up in herself. Even if he disappeared from her life now, he started this crusade inside her heart. "I's a tailor, can I help?"

The matron's eyes lit up with relief and gratitude. "We have a lot of clothing that are useful but in need of mending."

"Can do dat," Tej'lie said with a curt nod, five baskets were brought from the storage closet. Tej'lie shook her head at the task placed at her feet, one she had willingly stepped into. Each one was damaged beyond just a simple repair, knees were torn. Hems were frayed, patches upon patches. Some were so thread worn it wouldn't even hold another repair. She took a breath and gathered her courage stuffing what she had taken out back into the baskets. "I can do dis."

Glesig walked out of the back. "What is this?"

"Our mending, your friend said she could sew."

Tej'lie took a breath and let it out, she tapped him on the chest. "You's get to help me bring dese back ta da shop."

"No problem."

She felt her heart warm every day when she brought an armful of clothing back to the orphanage and a child was able to have a change of clothing. She would get hugs and finger paintings as payment, she would go home with even more mending. She felt past hurts dulling and being mended by the genuine love from children, they didn't care that she was a troll mage or of the Horde. They saw her through the innocent eyes of unconditional love, she was a person that was easing their comfort and bringing material goods they were not able to have before.

Tej'lie was adjusting a pink dress on a draenei child, the hem was too low for the poor girl and she was constantly tripping over it. Her little hands rested on Tej'lie's cheeks, she paused what she was doing and blinked at the girl. "I was scared of trolls before."

"F'sure?"

"Not anymore, you are nice." The tiny hands patted both cheeks before letting go of the troll.

Tej'lie couldn't get rid of the smile or the warmth that those words infused into her heart. She found love in this little corner of the world, she found she was forging change in her own small way. Finally, she felt she was forming into the beautiful jewel she was meant to become. Her eyes slipped over to Glesig who had nudged her out of the darkness she had been folding around herself. The draenei male happened to glance up from the skinned knee he was tending. He offered her a soul warming smile, which she easily returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Glesig had been gone for several month on an errand for his teacher, he was only able to see his troll for a few moments of a beautiful heartfelt reunion. Nothing like he wanted, he wanted to still be with her. She had things to do and he had to report in. She hadn't been at the shop when he had finished the briefing, so he went to the lower city pub in hopes to gain information. He frowned when all of the empty mugs bounced with each slam of the drunken troll's palm, laugher continued to roll from the male into the quiet room in World's End Tavern. He had spotted the warrior and struck up a conversation with the troll. He didn't find the subject matter humorous as the other was making it out to be. His tail flicked back and forth beating out his growing irritation as the warrior failed miserably at composing himself.

"Female's bad voodoo," the warrior finally spat out, his thick hand moved over the vivid pink hair that was held in stipe down the middle of his bald head. "Take it from o' Jai'fon, dey be bad voodoo." The thick fingers wrapped around the only full mug and pulled it closer to himself. His gaze lost in the dark ale inside, one finger tapping on the large tusk that jetted from his mouth.

"It was a simple question," Glesig finally said, he wanted facts not the warrior's opinions. His mind sailed to a certain lovely troll that was more than likely sitting at her loom making the beautiful bolts of cloth. It took a while for him to appreciate the vivid colors and bold patterns she loved, it had grown on him. Currently wearing one she had crafted for him, his hand touched the sash that held the white and green robe closed.

The warrior's drunken hazed eyes finally climbed to his face and the troll snorted. "Back in de day, female be trophies. Objects for a 'pectable male ta be importan', da more mates da richer he be." The troll jabbed his finger on the table top as he spoke than waved his hand with a shake of his head. "Trolls changed dems t'inkin' since tangled wif the orc. Females found dere voice and demanded rights. Blah." The troll scratched his beak like nose with another shake of his head. He sat there for some time lost in his own reflections. "Battle wif blunt weapon in da wedding. Blood. Sweat and sweet lovin'. Dems were good times. No fun no more. Everyt'in' is civilized an' all dat nonsense. Like fightin' days in an' out wif everybodies is civilized."

Gliseg was not happy to hear such foolishness, women, well, no one, should be bound to such a status of an object. They were living and breathing with rights and feelings, the whole concept of owning another soul rubbed him the wrong way. He was about to open his mouth to inform the warrior just that when the troll's head slammed against the table. Several mugs skittered over the surface onto the floor, he instantly peered at the barmaid who put her hands on her hips with a deep frown. The human wandered over with a shake of her head. "I suppose I have to drag your sorry butt upstairs yet again," she told the troll.

The priest rose mopping off some of the ale that splattered on his shirt front. "I will assist you," he stated without thinking.

She nodded pointing to the steps.

His assistance was adorning the eight foot body over his back like a living cloak, his hooves slammed against each step as he grunted under the strain. The bare feet of the troll slapped against each rise as the warrior snored loudly in the draenei's ear. To his relief, the troll had a room near the top of the stairs. He was able to roll the long limbed male onto the cot and removed the shield and axe from his person in effort to let the troll sleep comfortably. Glesig rubbed his aching shoulder after putting the troll's belongings near the bed in case the warrior needed them in a hurry. He walked out of the room and the barmaid locked the door behind them, without a word she returned to the lobby.

Glesig wandered out of the tavern, the Lower City was quiet as he moved over the uneven streets. His mind wandering over all he had learned from the drunken male, he wasn't anywhere closer to coming a decision. His heart wrestled with his logic, he felt he was being pulled in a million different directions. His praying and meditations were not helping in this particular issue. He realized he had stopped walking, he blinked at the tailor shop that he found open late one night when he had ripped his clothing in the most embarrassing way possible. It was this spot that had changed the course of his life, he clasped his hands in front of him and took in a deep breath. Perhaps this was the spot that would lead him to the next step in his journey.

That fateful night led him to the object of his current conflict. Tej'lie. The wonderful soul that had helped in him smile again. At first he was just being a friend to help her as he had been helped in the past. That changed upon hearing the burden she had been carrying. She was not as innocent as he had put her to be. She was a lot like him, carrying a lot of guilt and discontentment. He hated leaving her at night, if he was able to catch her before she went to bed he was able to stay the night. Still it wasn't enough, he itched to be with her during the day while he was tending to his duties. He forced himself to move away from the darken shop, the mage had given up her weaving to sleep after nearly two days of nonstop running around in effort to help the city council finish the decorations for the Feast of Winter Veil.

A couple of druid kaldorei wondered near him, they both gave him a nod of greeting as they walked passed. "I have heard there have been a few tremors in Kalimdor," one stated as they rounded the corner to head to the upper level.

That was troubling news, he had found himself in a sanctuary in this great city. He had forgotten to look beyond to see what went on with the other lands. He made his way to the Terrace of Light where the great being hovered over the miniature display of the city. He took in a deep breath as the very air in the dome space was the very aspect of peace. The shards of light that made up the naaru floated in a calming, almost hypnotic motion, around the central 'heart'.

It was such a being that had helped his people escape from the Burning Legion so long ago. All of that seemed as a bad dream, the struggles of his people during that time against the orcs. Glesig shivered at the memories, he had to let the energy of the leader of Shattrah ease all the phantom pain from his mind. He had it easier than most on some levels during that time, he simply had to deal with all the injured that came from the battlefield. He didn't have to fight directly, he learned enough listening to all the dark tales from the wounded. He had kept all their pain deep within his soul, in effort to make their burdens lighter. Some days, like today, it was harder to carry all those things with dignity.

His mind returned to Tej'lie she had eased a lot of weight upon his heart. She brought a joy back into his life, which he had never really realized he had lost. Or perhaps he never had in the beginning. It seemed her presence caused more peace when stress pressed upon him. He rubbed his tired eyes and smoothed the fan like plates that sprouted from his forehead. That was the reason for his internal conflict, he wanted the two of them to be together. He didn't want to face the world without her at his side. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer of strength. If they were to bond their fractions would more than likely cause some sort of an uproar. He feared the repercussions of this action would have on their lives, their families and friends. He could never show her the wonderful city of his people, nor would he be able to walk the lands of her tribe.

He sought unbiased council he could pour his soul to, perhaps find the answer to this question that has overpowered his heart. That person has not yet emerged into being, and he was growing restless with indecision.

"Ah, there you are," his teacher stated moving toward the younger priest. "You are a hard individual to find."

Glesig turned to the older male who had been aiding him to expand his knowledge of the Light. "I wasn't…"

The other held up a hand to silence the youth, he shook his head his faint smile never leaving his lips. "I knew you would return to the Aldor Rise eventually, you always do. The matter is not pressing but one that needs to be addressed soon." The male gestured for them to move out of the dome. "I am sure you have heard about the shakes in Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms," he paused to study Glesig's slacked jaw. "You didn't know about them?"

"I have only heard of the ones in Kalimdor," the priest confessed. "I didn't even think it was effecting the Kingdoms." He felt a stir of concern bubble deep within his gut.

"There has been reports of elementals merging through rifts here and there," he stated in low tones both glanced about before stepping on the lift that would take them to the top of the tower. "I need someone to go to Kaimdor and report back as soon as possible. No one will question a traveling priest on his way to tend to the wounded." They paused before the Shrine of Unending Light, it had the same calming effects on Glesig but not as much as being near the naaru. "Take all that you need," the draenei pressed a gem in his palm. "This will contact me directly with your reports. Hopefully, this is just someone playing with strong magic that will be able to put right quickly."

Glesig nodded. "I wish to take a mage with me."

"Good thinking, the need for portals would be excellent idea," he said as a messenger hurried toward them. He patted Glesig's hands with a nod. "Take whoever you deem worthy, I wished to keep the real reason you are leaving hush."

Glesig nodded, it wasn't the first time he had been asked such things. He watched his teacher and the messenger hurry off into the shrine whispering to each other. He took a deep breath and let it out before peering at the signaling gem. He turned it over in his palm before stuffing it in his pouch. He had permission to take Tej'lie, sort of. She would be a good resource to have especially in horde territory, if he had to wander in those regions.


	6. Chapter 6

Tej'lie was comfortable and warm, her mind drifted back to desperately needed sleep. Her stomach's insistent growling, which she tried to ignore. Thirst tickled the back of her throat and she groaned softly as her brain ticked closer to wakefulness. She had to embrace the day no matter what she wanted, she let out a soft moan as she rolled to the edge of the bed. Her feet touch the cold floor sending a siege of soft power bubble through her long limbs. She rubbed her eyes with the palms not able to stop the smile that crept across her lips, she had seen Glesig briefly the day before if she hadn't been so tired she would have waited for him to come over before going to bed. She felt dehydrated and so very hungry, the last few days have been a nightmare with all the plans of the upcoming festive. That would teach her for volunteering in the city committee. She blamed Glesig for not being around, she had to do something to occupy her time while he was out saving the world. He had sent her several letters to prove to her that he was thinking of her and missing her. She wrote back not fighting her feelings as much.

She hadn't been feeling well in the mornings, she was sure she caught the flu or stomach bug from the orphans. It lingered longer than she had thought it should, her busy schedule with the upcoming celebration and trying stay on top of the surge of fabric orders she hadn't had time to see a healer. All of that was behind her now, the bulk of the work was done and she could put the finishing touches on the present she had been weaving for Glesig. She was eager to see his joy when she gives it to him. She had the whole even planned out, even down to the meal she was going to prepare for the evening.

She dug in the wardrobe, she didn't feel like wearing anything formal today, she freed a loose robe of a bright shades of blues. She stretched with a happy sigh, she quickly dealt with the blankets and smoothed the wrinkles out. She put her hand on her stomach, she had been gaining weight even with her lack of eating properly and constant work. She set her mind to start walking more and watching what she ate. She strolled down the steps to the tailoring shop not making any effort to hide the face consuming yawn. Opening the shop door, a wooden pail in hand. She stopped short to find the broad chest priest moving swiftly toward her. Fear rolled through her glancing at the level of sun, he only comes this time of day to announce he had to leave. That thought made her stomach knot uncomfortably, he was a chunk of her life and still she wanted more. She had to be satisfied with their relationship, it was warm and comfortable. Though what they had currently left her wanting when he was not in bed.

"Glesig," she whispered, there was something off about the way he held his shoulders. He seemed rushed in whatever business he was tending. As the distance between them grew shorter, her stomach twisted with love and happiness with a hints of fear. "What happened? You sick?"

"I am fine," he stated with a nod, his hand slipped over her arm as his eyes wandered over to insure she was well and safe.

Tej'lie waved him to follow her inside, dropping the bucket near the counter she turned to him. "What's it den?" The draenei shut the door quietly, she stepped to him placing her hands on his chest, her fear kicking her common sense out the door. "You be worryin' me, Glesig. Speak."

His hands slipped over hers. "I need to leave for Kalimdor today."

"But," she whispered. "Ya just returned." Tej'lie clutched his robes and her knees weakening at that horror of the news. They were sending her priest away, again. She cleared her throat feeling his arms sneaking around her, she had to be strong. She wasn't some weak female that relied on a man to usher her through the day. Even with that thought, she wanted him to stay. "Oh, f'sure?" His fingers slid up her neck and she lifted her head off his chest, feeling foolish for her outburst, she tried to pull away. His gentle and firm grip would not allow her. The man was a strength to her, his presence always made her feel safe. Without him there she was a little lost. She tried not to show the deep disappointment on her face.

"Pack for travel," he whispered. "I am taking you with me."

"Wha?" She could only blink at him.

"My orders are to talk anyone I deem worthy to travel with me," he stated putting his fingers on her lips to stop the protests that he knew bubbling inside her. "You are exactly what I need," the emotion and truth to those words were deeper than either of them could understand. "A mage is a powerful ally to have near me, and if we get into a jam you can help by gaining access to the Horde towns."

"F'sure?"

"I am very sure," he stated with confidence. "I know you are still weary from all that you have been doing but we are pressed for time. Please, say you will come."

She saw that glint in his eyes, though shrouded with worry. Glesig was very bad at the lying, thus she knew he spoke the truth. He did want her with him, and she wanted to be near him as well. Tej'lie nodded. "Weh."

Glesig grinned wide relief rolled over him. "We shall load our flyers and head to the portal," he stated before she could change her mind. "How long will you need to gather all you need?"

"Hour, maybe." The priest nodded and flashed a grin again before opening the door. "I'll see you in an hour, don't worry about food or such things." She laughed at him, his cheeks deepened in color. "Well, you know what I mean."

Tej'lie leaned against the counter glancing down at the bucket at her feet a hand rested on her slight bump of her belly. She forced it away not sure why she kept doing that. "Guess tea be out da question." The mage couldn't help wonder what was so urgent they needed to be off so quickly, and why he was allowed to bring her of all people. What would be out of sorts he would have to gain access to a horde town? She shook her head and moved up to her living quarters and gathered her enchanted robes and weapons. Once she had all her reagents and supplies stuffed in her travel pack she moved down stairs.

Her gaze moved over the interior trying to have everything in case of emergencies, it took her a moment to realize she had been staring at the carpet she had crafted for Glesig. She thought about leaving it and giving it to him when they returned. A nagging feeling itched at the back of her brain, she let out a sigh and snagged the object from the shelf and tucked inside her bedroll. She would find a good time to give it to him during their trip. Grinning like a fool at the ideas that rolled through her mind on different ways she could present it. He always had that slight blush to his cheeks that she found very adorable when she gave him anything. She took a deep breath and snagged another stack of bandages and stuffed them in her back before leaving her home.

She moved to the stables and had the master bring her wyvern to her. The blue furred beast greeted her with several licks of his rough tongue. "Be happy ta see you," she stated, scratching the beast behind the ears. She saddled the winged creature and strapped her things on, she moved toward the shop to find Glesig walking toward her home with a large brown and white gryphon following. "Glesig," she called causing him to pause his trek to the front door.

"Ready?"

Tej'lie patted her flying mount on the head. "Weh."


	7. Chapter 7

The pair settled on their steeds and they were air born, conversation was impossible as they flew over the thick canopy of Terokkar Forest. The smell of the damp wet forest drafted over her now and again, the strong currents the wings moved them farther toward the mountain range that separated the rich forest from the barren lands of Hellfire. Going over the mountains proved a rough ride, Tej'lie felt the chill that swirled about the peaks she felt her own power flexing in its own way inside. Though it was different than before, more mature and controlled instead of the wild energies she had when she first discovered them. They brought much comfort and peace of mind when she wanted nothing more than to be left alone. At least until a priest knocked at her door that faithful night, all of her reasons had vanished. She glanced toward Glesig who was tucking his cloak firmly around him against the cold before he leaned over to peer at something on the ground below.

She lowered her gaze to the dry orange hills of Hellfire Peninsula as the endless heat pounded against her. The land was an endless wake of nothing. No trees or grass, nothing to give it the hint of life. In the middle of all that endlessness was a few settlements of both fractions. She knew what was tucked away behind the half standing structures apart from the settlements. She had fought alongside many powerful allies in the hidden halls in the region.

In the distance was a massive structure and the green swirl of the portal itself. She had passed through it long ago to fight her way through demons and red flesh orcs to gain access to Shattrah City. Once she was taught the chant for the portal to that city she never went back to Hellfire unless she had a mission. She had been quick to forget how depressing this area was. How it seemed to drain all life that it touched. Tej'lie was grateful when they finally landed on the massive staircase of the portal. The hum of the energy that powered the portal vibrated to her very bones, she frowned as the priest stepped beside her.

"This place gives me the creeps," Glesig whispered as they headed for the humming energy of the portal. The massiveness of it her feel rather small. It was a great feat of magic and construction, one that had brought much pain and destruction to the lands on either side of it. All of that horrible history had led a draenei priest to a troll mage to stand in front of the portal, his hand took hers and she peered at him. "We should travel when this mission is over. I want to show you some places in Nagrand I cherish."

"Weh?" Tej'lie asked her heart flip flopped in her chest. "I likes dat idea."

The pair move through it to be folded and pressed into the equally stuffy region of the Blasted Lands. They were once again in the air, Tej'lie was not sorry to see the desert fade in the distance and enjoyed the constant wet breeze off the ocean. The gentle lapping of water against the piers, calmed her almost instantly. The reason for the uneasiness of the desert, was the lack of water for a frost mage, forcing her to rely on her own reserves. Here, her powers were easily doubled with all the liquid and movement of the sea. She had grew up by a large body of water, it was like coming home every time she stood near the edge of the ocean.

"Should we look around at the shops?" Glesig asked peering toward the empty end of the dock.

"We's got time?"

With a nod, the pair left their mounts with the flight master to be fed and allowed to rest. They would be taken to the ship when it arrived.

Tej'lie led the wandering through the warehouse of venders. There was many things she had seen in countless other places, a few recipes for different dishes that caught her eye. Since, she didn't do much fishing she felt they would go to waste. Gliseg was stopped by a couple human warriors, Tej'lie moved to the clothing shops to see what others were creating and selling. In the mist of all this shopping she couldn't help but fell strange not knowing the mission or what she should be looking for to aid Glesig. So, she tried to keep her eyes and ears open just in case she heard anything interesting. A deep vibration rolled through the liquid, it pounded against her with such force she fell back several steps holding her head. Many druids let out a cry of alarm as other magic users glanced about in dismay.

Moments later, everything started to shake and growl with displeasure, she grabbed the nearest supporting beam. Cries of distress and alarm soared through the city, items were dancing off tables and littering the floor. The quake ended only after a loud crash followed by a roll of dust that filtered through open doorways. People were screaming in pain and yelling for help, she pushed passed those who were still numb with fear. "Glesig!" He was nowhere in sight, she hurried out of the warehouse. A building had collapsed in on itself, the town guards were digging at the rubble in search for survivors. While others were gathering timbers and rope to keep the rest of the roof from falling on top of the operation. It was taking time to do, the voices of the people trapped were growing weaker.

Tej'lie cleared her mind, and stilled her fears, the noise of the outside world ebbed away as she built a strong current through her body. Her mind dipped below her feet to the restless ocean under the walkways, mentally she formed a small waterspout. The rotating fluid rose and wiggled its way to the teetering building. She stilled it with a freezing spell, the water solidified with a satisfying sound of crunching of ice. She swallowed hard and rebuilt the power within her to perform the task once again, several goblins stepped up and encouraged her like a three foot tall cheerleaders. Others around scrambled to pull free the injured as she kept an eye on the melting pillars. The second crew worked to secure it until repairs could be made.

Finally, after what felt like a decade she was able to let the ice melt as it will. She fell back a few steps, her head throbbed and was freezing from elbows to her fingers. Strong arms surrounded her, she tensed instantly getting ready to shove the person away. "Be at ease," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Tej'lie forced herself to twist about just enough to see it was in fact Glesig, her body instantly relaxed against him, even in such mixed company. She pushed herself away and touched the scrape on his temple. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was sick with worry when I couldn't find you until you were working on the second pillar," he whispered and eased her out of the crowd that was still milling about the collapsed building. "I would have announced myself sooner but I felt I would have been more of a hindrance in your state of concentration." He grabbed her hand he rubbed some heat into the three digits. "Are you alright?"

"Did you feel dat?"

"Yes, it was not pleasant."

"What is happening?" Tej'lie asked the very foundation of her safety had been rattled. He pulled her close she shivered against him. From all the ice she had created left a chill, but mostly from the uncertainty that the quake had brought.

"I don't know," he answered. "We will figure it out and put an end to it and things will get back to normal."

She eased herself out of his embrace, she knew it wasn't a good idea to show affection so boldly even if they were in a neutral city wrapped in the present chaos. The wrong eyes might see and cause trouble for both of them. She twisted to the end of the pier and found the boat coasting to dock. "Let's go," she whispered eager to leave the Eastern Kingdoms to the safety of her the home lands.

The crew was running about the decks frantically to repair the damage to the mast from the tipping statue in the bay. Glesig led them to the lower deck and moved down the narrow corridor, pressing himself against the wall when crew members hurried by. He found an empty cabin with bunk beds, he pulled her inside, there was barely enough room for them to stand face to face. It was sleeping quarters nothing more. Tej'lie tossed her bag on the bottom bunk and rubbed her hands together before stuffing them in her arm pits. The two wiggled by each other, she crawled on the bed and Glesig turned the small sign on the door to show that it was occupied.

Tej'lie busied herself with insuring all of her things were still present. Even with all the guards in Booty Bay, things have a habit of disappearing the second the owner was distracted. Happily, nothing seemed out of the place. She leaned against the overstuffed pack with a sigh watching Glesig stuffing his bag on the upper bunk. That draenei was indeed someone she had grown so fond of, when he wasn't around she was thinking about him. After learning that he struggled with his own share of darkness, she felt a kinship with him. It was a silent testament that she was not the only soul struggling with such things. Her mind fast forward to after the quake, how he was there to catch her after expending all that energy. Always ready to sweep in without worry or concern who might see. The more she learned of this draenei the more she saw the strength he carried so quietly. It was there and she leaned on it more than she probably should.

His gaze met hers and a smile spread across his lips. "What?"

"Just t'inking," she stated.

"About what?"

"I's glad ya dere wif me."

Glesig eased himself on the edge of the bed, taking her hand. "Me too."

"Need a nap and a drink," she stated stretching her limbs before settling on her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Glesig watched her practically pass out, he understood the bone weariness of using the will that was the source of their powers. He had been that way many times over his years, of course, he never had done such spectacular things as build ice pillars. He was a healer, he moved people toward being healthy. There was little shown for all of his efforts, he never wanted glory or praise. The simple heartfelt thank you was enough to warm his soul and keep him in the business of healing. The troll had done the same even after she had saved lives, she simply vanished without waiting for a reward or praise. He grinned at that fact, she was a very special person indeed.

He rose from his bunk and quietly slipped from the room, he wandered about the half empty ship. He made his way to the galley, the smell of roasted meat and spices filled the small enclosure. The tables and benches were mostly empty, a few travelers were enjoying what the cook had to offer. He nodded to those who glanced his way, the goblin chef glanced up from his work. "Hello friend," he said stepping closer to the counter that separated the pair, eager to make a sell.

Glesig scanned all of the colorful food and beverages waiting for any hungry traveler. He frowned not seeing what he had in mind. "I was hoping for some of that delightful hot cocoa that I have heard you are famous for." He couldn't tell if he was hungry at the moment, all that he learned and saw during their short trip to Booty Bay had whisked his appetite away.

"I can whip some up no problem," the cook said with a broad grin and gathered the ingredients before another word could be uttered.

"Could you make a couple cups, I have someone very cold waiting."

"Yep," he answered adding more to the dark soup.

The pleasing smell of chocolate drafted over the priest and he smiled again, such a treat was always welcomed. He had to put his mind on business at hand, he needed to gather information. This particular goblin was a bit loose tongued, he had been able to gather some nice tidbits from him before. As long as he was willing to buy some of the short man's wares, the goblin talked. "How bad are these quakes?"

"Oh, they have been so troublesome," the cook stated stirring the thickening liquid and adjusted the output of heat from the heating stone. "Most folks are scared out of their minds. Hording their things and not willing to buy anything save for food and water. That isn't the worse of it, I have heard rifts being open and elementals popping through. Everyone is being plagued with this." He banged the wooden spoon against the edge of the pot before removing it from the heat. He poured the cocoa in mugs and snapped the lids in place. "I have heard from both fractions of this menace." He slid the cups toward the priest who handed him payment. "Be careful out there."

"Thank you, I will," he answered picking up the mugs. He moved back to the cabin area his mind wrestling with this information. Something was off balance if the elements were showing up for no apparent reason. Whatever or whoever was behind this unrest had both fractions in the cross hairs. That was indeed strange.

He paused long enough to contact his teacher and inform him of what little news he was able to obtain. He had a sneaky feeling that the older male already knew this, still he was thanked and urged to continue as planned.

He slipped back into the cabin he was sharing with Tej'lie, he shook the mage awake. He didn't like how cold she felt even through the fabric of her robe. Granted, he had never been with a mage all that long after they have used so much magic. He worried, nonetheless. "Drink," he whispered when she blinked at him.

Her fingers wrapped around the warm mug and half sat up to sip at the heated beverage. Glesig sat next to her and urged her to prop herself against him, she only consumed half of it before slipping back to sleep. Her head on his shoulder, he wasn't willing to move. Even though he had a feeling a quake wouldn't wake her up. His fingers found the flesh of her neck, the healer side of him kicking into gear and counted her pulse for a moment. When he felt assured she was alright, his fingers caressed the velvet softness of her skin. It was a strange delight to experience and he smiled at her. He tried to wiggle beyond the desires that were sloshing through him. He had a mission to complete and news to relay.

He shifted slightly to gain a little more comfort, Tej'lie sighed in her sleep and an arm snaked around his middle. He hummed with contentment at this peaceful moment he would not disturb. His eyes opened again, something deep within him knew this was what he wanted. He had to ask her, he knew for certain that this was the next step in their journey. Tension rushed out of him and he wrapped his arms around her whispering a prayer of thanks. Finally, he had an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

The pair woke in that same state, both were a little stiff and sore from the lack of movement the narrow bed had caused. The priest smiled at Tej'lie as she yawned and stretched, he was quickly shooed out so she could freshen up. Glesig stood in the hallway pondering with determination to take the next step. How would be the real question, he didn't want to muddle the mission nor did he want to wait any longer now that he knew his own mind.

Even with this decision made, he was afraid of what their union would cause with the people they care about around them. Uneasiness rambled through his heart as he mentally went over all the information the cook had imparted. He had to keep his mind in track for the mission, he had to allow the Light to care for them as it has always done in the past. It would be the Light that would give him courage to face what the future held for them.

The door opened he turned and smiled at the beautiful troll that stood in the threshold. She seemed to glow with health and another element he didn't put his fingers on. He inhaled and let it out slowly just standing there with a goofy smile on his face. He was about to say something when the bell tolled the crews voices rattled from above accompanied with hurried footsteps. He hurried inside the cabin, saddened that the moment was lost, to gather his things.

Glesig was quickly seized and taken to some wounded in the quake that was large enough to cause damage on this side of the ocean. He glanced back to see Tej'lie nod shouldering her pack walking toward the end of the pier. He let out a frustrated sigh he would have to find her later and followed the goblin toward the injured.

He had gotten two steps off pier when power in the very air shifted, the guards were suddenly on high alert and a rift opened spitting out fire elementals that started attacking the nearest unsuspecting townsperson. Before a word could pass through his lips, his beautiful mage was building a powerful spell. He closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer feeling the warmth of the Light swell inside him. He built his own spell before he could finish Tej'lie had pretty much obligated the target. He couldn't help but feel the pride of her swell inside him. The distraction slowed his chant and he concentrated on it again. The bright flash vaulted from his palms and slammed against the element which vanished with a hollowed cry, leaving only a burnt mark on the soil.

They had little time to think when more escaped the shimmering opening, he wanted to get closer to it and inspect it. The small crowd that was forming around the universal enemies was impressive. Horde and Alliance were battling against this common enemy, it made his heart sing with happiness. This common enemy might prove a good thing, perhaps old wounds could mend and hate would be overruled.

The last of the elementals were dispatched and the rift shut leaving only a slowly spinning object behind. All of the brave souls that were fighting were posed ready for the next round. Slowly, weapons were lowered and spells dismissed. "What is it?" was whispered several times.

Gelsig reached for it, the ebbing powers were still very strong within the object. His fingers wrapped around the cooling tablet. It lay in his hand dead and cold, only the strange markings still were etched into it. He had a strong sense to bring it to someone of greater learning in the city. He glanced at Tej'lie's wide eyes and gave her a nod to insure all was well.

He wanted to talk to her very much but right now, the injured needed to be attended to. He stuffed the fragment into his pack and began his aid with the injured. He sealed wounds and eased the discomfort of as many as he could. He was pretty much asleep on his hooves by the time he had seen the last of the wounded.

A stable hand from the ship walked the flying beasts to the end of the pier, the goblin youth smiled at him and handed over the griffon and wyvern before disappearing into the crowd. Armed with their mounts, they headed deeper into the Barrens.

"Ya need sleep, priest." Tej'lie stated several times.

He merely nodded for some reason he wanted to put distance between them and Ratchet. His unrest about this whole thing was keeping him from even thinking about sleep. He felt underpowered for whatever was attacking this world. He knew so very little of what was going on making him feel even more inadequate. It wasn't like the past where it was always the Burning Legion that was out to destroy anything in the past. This was different, now he understood his teacher's urgency. He wanted- no needed- to find more about this to aid his people against this destruction.

He blinked to realize they had stopped the forward motion, the mage was holding on the reins of his griffon who was oddly not protesting against her. Clearly, the great beast felt the rider's exhaustion. His gaze rested upon her firm but loving eyes and nodded silently. He barely got off the mount when she had a tent nearly half erected. The troll was very much practiced in the art of making camp. He used all his remaining strength to unroll his bed and lay down. He felt her soft hand on his shoulder before he slipped into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A small fire crackled in a ring of stones, the troll poked at the blaze with a stick. Her mind kept drifting toward all they had encountered since their arrival in her homelands. She couldn't stop the deep unsettling fear that rolled through her, these lands were not supposed to be under attack. The heroes of the horde have left this place to secure it from outside troubles. It seems with the absence trouble found its way back into her beloved Kalimodor.

She needed more answers, while Glesig slept she slung on her travel pack before wandering toward the nearby town. Crossroads was chaos as everyone was busy with preparations of war, and tending to the wounded of the unforeseen attack by the other fraction. No one wanted to give her details beyond cursing the Alliance and spitting on the ground. Finally, she went into the inn and was able to grab the innkeepers attention long enough to buy some food she did not need. She gained nothing out of the conversation, she left to find dishearten and oddly near to tears. They were not safe in this region if the two fractions were warring so openly.

Tej'lie returned to their tiny camp, relieved that the priest still slept soundly tucked nearby a large tree. None of the Horde had bothered to look in the troll's tent, she dismounted glancing about for the dranaei's griffon. The large creature was on the hillside almost blending in with the pale rocks around it. She paced for a moment, her mind whirling about in crazy circles of what things they should do. All she wanted to do was return to the safety of Shattrah.

"War," she whispered to herself. It was a word was always batted around so easily. The horde was always fighting a fraction or a cult. There was no portion of any land that wasn't touched by this continual hatred. This time. She ran her fingers over her braids. This time it meant more to her, she had an overwhelming need to protect. To go to safety, not hide like a coward but to keep what was hers out of danger. She shook her head, she had been in worse jams than this. She couldn't figure out why the impulse was pressing so hard against her. Her hand went to the slight bump, she needed to protect. She pushed it from her mind, she had to think of Glesig's mission, he brought her along and she would not return to her comfortable home until the mission was done.

She took a few calming breaths and mentally went through the brief conversations she had in Crossroads. "Dat be all dey talk about. Da Alliance have made a move overwhelming the Horde…" She stopped when the skies went a bloody shade of red and stared at the oddity. The strong impulse returned, she had to get them to safety.

A deep vibration rolled from deep in the ground until it shook the mage off her feet, she held her abdomen protectively. The priest scrambled out of the tent, their eyes locked in total fear. Unlike the first one they had experienced this one did not stop, it grew stronger and more violent. Both were thrown into the air as the ground literally tore itself twine. Both griffon and wyvern took to the air frightened. Tej'lie wrapped a slow fall bubble around herself and desperately searched for the dranaei, she found him only to watch helplessly as his body slammed on the edge of the newly torn chasm. Her heart jumped into her throat when he didn't move. "Glesig, move. Show me dat ya be alive." The still Priest was rattled off the lip off the chasm, she screamed when he slipped from sight.

When she was at a safe distance, she let the bubble release and dropped the few feet to the ground. She peeled off the backpack and unrolled the carpet, a few quick words gave her full control of the limp rug. She stepped on and the material grew ridged and rose from the dirt. She mentally steered it into the heat of the chasm, she had to use her icing spells to keep the carpet from bursting into flames. She swept the steep wall for Glesig, her courage and will started to fade when she was unable to find the priest.

She was about to leave the heat when she saw a glimmer of movement, she turned that way. A strangled cry of relief to see Gelsig that quickly turned to terror when she realized the lingering danger he was still in. One movement from the ground would send him to his death. She maneuvered the enchanted rug alongside the edge and slowly eased him onto the thick material, she tucked him close and moved them away from the chasm.

Easing the magical rug to the ground, she pressed a finger on his neck feeling his heartbeat strong against her finger. A cry of relief and despair wrapped in on gargled sound escaped her. A deep roar from above followed by a rained fire catching the grasslands on fire instantly. Tej'lie was cast a cone of cold and as many ice spells as possible in effort to keep the intense heat at bay, she rolled Gelsig off the rug and used it to beat the flames that threaten to consumed the priest.

The whole region was choked with smoke and flames, she kept fighting beyond her endurance. Finally, the grasses around them was consumed or so heavily drenched there was no way they could be ignited. The troll staggered to the priest and collapsed near him.


	11. Chapter 11

Tej'lie jerked awake from a cackling bark nearby and slowly sat up, she was covered head to foot in soot. The flying carpet destroyed from the flames. She coughed a few times and Gelsig moaned softly rolling onto his back holding his side, she turned to him as he invoked the gift of Naaru the glowing sigil appeared above Gelsig's forehead plates. Tej'lie knew of this feature, she had never seen it up close and personal. The life threatening wounds were automatically tended to first, the broken rib and damage to his organs mended before the energy of the gift was used up. With more mobility in his arm he was able to cast a healing spell on his arm, the flesh under the white blisters healed lighter than the rest of the arm.

Tej'lie closed her eyes and eased her head against his shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close as the tide of relief flowed out of the troll in sobs. "It's okay," he whispered. "As long as we are together everything is going to be alright."

"F'sure," she said sniffing.

"Where are we?"

"Same place. Da Barrens."

"Where did the jungle come from?"

She eased her exhausted body from him and shook her head. It was not like this when she had passed out, it was nothing but a grass fire. A snake moved through the tall grass near them. Trees were thick and heavy with thick canopies, the once grasslands were covered in blooming flora. Enchanted flowers moved through the open areas, the brilliant of their large petals added a splash of color to the deep greens and browns. The cackling yelps of hyenas filled the air followed closely by the roar of a raptor. A plainsrider walked by the air sparkling around the pink feathers. "I's got a bad feelin'."

"Let's not linger."

"Weh," she stated slowly climbing to her feet rubbing her lower back. She strolled to the pile of ash and bits of what remained of her travel pack. The heat had left nothing untouched, her reagents for her portals and food had been destroyed.

Gelsig dug in one of his pouches where he kept his potions iniside was wet and broken glass stabbed his fingertips. "They all are broken."

"My pack," she said pointing at the mound. "I's got nofing."

"It will be alright," he assured peering at his leg, he didn't have a lot of energy left. Enough for one more healing spell until he was able to sleep a solid eight hours. If he used it, he would have nothing for defensive spells. If he didn't, he would be unable to move. He took in a breath and let it out, he cast the spell and the bone mended. He shucked off the bandages and sticks. As far as he knew, the mission was still enforced and returning to Shattrah was not an option. He didn't know what caused the quakes. "We walk and use our staves, we conserve spells. We need to find a cave or some safety to recuperate." He shook his head, he used a tree to assist in standing, testing the mended bone in his leg a few times before putting his full weight on it. The leg was sound, phantom pains shot through the limb. "I don't know this area."

"I knew it when it was da Barrens. I don't know dis!" She said throwing her hands in the air. She rose her eyes to the strange tree line and noticed a peak of rock. "We find shelter dere."

"Good idea," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist silently ushering her in that direction. Even with all the healing spells, his body ached from the shock to his systems. He had to stop for a breather several times slowing the progress, they were attacked by nearly every beast in a twenty foot radius. They relied heavily on their wands to beat the creatures back, until they were able to find makeshift staff for each during their slow trek. After each battle the two magic users walked a little slower, leaned a little harder on the weapons for support.

A sparkling stream cut deeply in the new landscape, with it the source came confused bog monsters rambling in and around the water. They waited and watched the large creature and bog monster finally moved down stream. The two moved to the water and drank as much as they could as fast as possible in case the wandering beast returned. The two made a quick escape into the trees and waited to ensure they had not been seen. They continued through the thick undergrowth, the sun slipped down behind the horizon. "We's not going to make it."

"Not tonight," he said glancing up at trees. He spotted a thick branch far enough off the ground to give them some safety. "You can climb?"

The troll groaned softly, sleeping on the ground was not an option. She took off her sash and rested it on her neck, she opened her robe and grabbed the branch near her hand. She started climbing, Glesig was close behind her. Tej'lie climbed passed it and Glesig sat on the thicker branch catching the troll's ankle. "Here."

She mumbled and eased her body back to the branch he was straddling. She turned and leaned her back against his chest, his arms around her. He kissed her neck. "You smell like smoke and ash."

Tej'lie hummed.


	12. Chapter 12

The pair climbed down in the morning and foraged for fruits and berries throughout the day. Day after day they worked their way to the side of the outcropping killing beasts, finding food and learning of each other that only such a trip would allow. Even under the harsh environment they found themselves in, they found joy and happiness. They reached their destination within a month, Tej'lie was ever worried about the growth of her belly as she tried to hide it from the priest.

"Ya been quiet dis morning," she said as they climbed the gentle slope of the side of the mountain. Her back ached more than usual and she tired easily and had to sit to rest longer than she had been climbing. Glesig didn't mind the continual stops his mind was otherwise occupied with his own problems.

Glesig inhaled and let it out. It was now or never. "I love you."

"I love ya too," she said sitting on the path, tired and pulled out the waterskin and drank deeply. She shifted her robe carefully and bent her legs up to keep her expanding waistline from being noticed. The position eased some of the ache in her back.

"I want you to be my mate." He said sitting next to her.

Tej'lie was unable to form words, though she tried several times to make something intelligent bubble from her mouth. Instead, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for a long moment. She thought about what this meant for them, their future. They would not be embraced by their fractions, they would have to either hide their union or live beyond the reaches of the conflicts. Even with all that potential displeasure she wanted nothing more. Still, there was so much to worry about.

"I know it wouldn't be easy with our fractions being at war, but I think our love is stronger than that." He continued and she only sobbed against his shoulder for a long moment, he grew worried she was going to turn him down. "Tej'lie, please, say something."

"Weh," she whispered with a nod of her head.

Glesig forced himself up a little farther and blinked at his beautiful troll. "Yes? Just like that?" He asked hopefully.

"I love you, priest. I gots no fears in dat, you make me whole. I can't bare you not being dere." A strong pain hit her like a knife in her belly, she cried out releasing him and curled protectively around her middle.

"What's wrong?" he said, his hands slipped over her sides. She had been strangely protective of that area more than usual since they been traveling. He would be very angry if she was harboring a wound he could easily heal. She fell back panting and he stared at the curve of her belly, his hands went to it he felt strong life force inside her. He had been feeling the tickle of life when he held her at night, he was normally too exhausted to find the source. He kicked himself for not being more diligent. "You're pregnant."

"I's going to have a baby?"

Glesig's jaw dropped, that question blindside him. He nodded. "Yes, you are going to have our child. I am going to be a father." The responsibility weighed heavily upon him along with the unspeakable joy that such news brought. The troll cried out as another contraction hit. "I think you are going to have this baby very soon."

He didn't want his child born on the ledge, it wasn't safe for any of them but it would be warmer than inside a cave until the afternoon at any rate. He helped her breath through each contraction and time ticked by when he worried he would have to leave her to find a cave before the afternoon's heat pressed down on them. He helped her get ready for the pending birth, wishing he had more things at his disposal in case something went wrong.

"I have to push," she said suddenly, struggling to her feet. She didn't know a lot about babies yet, but she had seen her mother give birth once and she did it in a crouched position. She hung on rocks on either side of her and Glesig quickly settled into position speaking words of comfort and encouragement. This was what she wanted, a child, a mate. A whole family. With that thought lingering she began the hard work of pushing. The pain was intense and her whole body shook with the effort.

"Good, listen to your body. You can do this Tej."

Tej'lie growled a few times as she bore down. After the third push she was starting to grow worried that the infant was stuck. Setting her jaw in determination she took several gulps of air and pushed with all she had in her. "I see the head," Glesig announced and she found courage to continue.

Glesig supported the blue-violet head while she panted enough to gain a second wind. Another push and the child was in his arms, the infant with troll dominated ears and more draenei shape in the arms and torso. Luminescent blue eyes opened for the first time as the infant started shaking and crying. The forehead had the ridges where the racial plates would grow, slender three digit hand and troll jointed legs and two toed feet. Love nearly overwhelmed him.

Tej'lie eased her exhausted body down. "Gle?"

"We have a son," he said resting the child on her stomach. "He is beautiful."

Tej'lie studied the tiny figure on her, the infant crawled toward her breasts with a furious determination for the first meal. She smiled this one was a fighter. Glesig dealt with the after birth. He eased the child over to carefully cut the cord. She pulled her son closer and eased the material away to allow him to nurse. "Hello dere," she said tears of joy running down her face. The pain of the labor and birthing washed away as she held the tiny form in her arms. She was a mother. Her secret wish of her heart was granted. She kissed the little bald head and wrapped the edge of her robe around her son. "He's beautiful, Gle."

"He is," he whispered with the pride of a new papa. "I'm going to find a cave for the new mama and baby." She nodded and he kissed her. "I am so proud of you. You are so strong and I just love you."

Her hand caressed his cheek. "I love you too."

He hated to leave her, but time was not on his side. He was quick to find a cavity that would protect them during the night. He helped her to it, settled and kissed his little family before gathering wood, fruit and water during the rest of the afternoon and early evening. They talked about all the things she experienced that should have given both clues to her pending birthing. And of what happened when the ground spilt. "If you were so worried, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ya were on a mission, Gle," she said and he grinned at the sudden nickname. She always had such a hard time with his name this just was better. "I's want ya ta t'ink me strong, dat I's can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself and me as well," he said kissing her lips. "Silly troll."

Tej'lie leaned against him, baby in arms. "We need to have more."

The thought delighted him to no end. "I think we should name this one and figure out how to get home first before more come along."

Tej'lie was healed from the birth by the next morning, he pressed they stay in the cave for at least a few days. The mission would wait under the circumstances. "What do you t'ink of Gle'Jo for a name for our baby?"

"Are you sure you want that?" Glesig asked tending to the fire.

"Ya two are da only peoples dat matter ta me. I t'ink our son will be just like you and Joft."

"Gle'Jo," he nodded. "I like it."


End file.
